


All The Cool Kids Are Doing It

by weedle_writes_gay_stuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedle_writes_gay_stuff/pseuds/weedle_writes_gay_stuff
Summary: Being a member of Sadie Killer and the Suspects is a lot more wholesome, and a lot gayer, than most rock bands, as Sadie is about to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

The members of Sadie Killer and the Suspects were sat together in the back of Greg’s van, having just finished a gig in Ocean Town. Their frontwoman sat on one side of the van, cleaning off her makeup, while her band mates sat together watching.

“At times like this, I’m glad we just have costumes,” Jenny chuckled.

“It’s actually not as much work to put on as you’d think,” Sadie smiled. “I just kinda smear it on and let it look however it’s gonna look. I figure blood splatters don’t have to be too uniform.”

“That’s pretty spontaneous,” remarked Sour Cream, intrigued.

“I guess so, kinda,” Sadie replied, putting down the towel she’d been using.

“You missed a spot,” Jenny grinned. Sadie moved forward and let her clean the mark off.

Sadie yawned and lay back against the side of the van. “I wonder when Mr Universe and Steven are gonna get back,” she pondered aloud.

“They’ll probably be a while,” Buck remarked. Unnoticed by Sadie, he glanced at Jenny furtively, and she glanced at Sour Cream, who glanced at them both, his eyes darting from one side to the other fleetingly. “Can we let you in on a secret?” Buck asked.

“Of course!” Sadie replied.

“Can you promise not to freak?” Jenny added.

“Yeah, why would I?” Sadie answered confusedly.

The three of them blushed, and after a moment of hesitation, Sour Cream turned to Buck and kissed the brown-haired boy on the lips. Buck kissed back eagerly.

“Aww, are you guys together? I’d never freak about that, that’s awesome!” Sadie smiled. They broke their kiss, and grinned at her. Jenny smiled too, and Sour Cream turned to her and the two kissed passionately while Buck watched happily. “Wait, so… you’re…?” Sadie was confused, definitely not freaked but not sure what they were doing. Next Jenny and Buck leaned over Sour Cream and kissed each other, Sour Cream smiling at the sight. “Um… who’s dating who?” Sadie asked as they broke their kiss and all held hands.

“We’re all dating each other,” Buck explained calmly.

“Yeah,” Sour Cream asserted. “I love Buck, he loves me, and we both love Jenny, and she loves both of us.”

“We wanted to tell you, we just weren’t sure you’d be OK with it,” Jenny added.

“Of course I’m OK with it!” replied Sadie happily. “I didn’t know couples could have more than two people in them. That’s so cool!”

“We like to call ourselves a ‘thruple,’” Buck remarked.

“Aww, that’s cute!” Sadie giggled.

“Thanks!” Sour Cream answered, blushing a little.

“Most people don’t really know about it,” admitted Jenny.

“Oh really? How many people have you told?” Sadie asked.

“You’re… kinda the first one,” Sour Cream replied hesitantly.

“Aww, I’m sorry guys,” she frowned. “I think it’s awesome though! I totally support you!”

The three of them grinned, and all leaned over at once to give her a hug, the band members collapsing into a clumsy, giggly hug.

When they were done and Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny had sat back down, the three of them paused again, looking each other up and down and realising they had all thought of something similar. “You guys OK?” Sadie asked.

“Yeah, it’s just, um…” Jenny tried to answer, but stalled, blushing hard.

“We’ve been wondering if… maybe you’d like to date us,” Buck finished.

Sadie’s pale cheeks started burning up at that suggestion. “Um… are you sure? I mean, you guys are all really great and stuff and I’m definitely attracted to you all, but uh… I don’t want to get in the way, you all get on together-”

Her conflicted response was cut short when she felt Jenny reach forward and hold her hand. “We really want to,” she said softly. Jenny leaned forward further, and asked quietly, “have you ever kissed another girl before?”

“I haven’t kissed anyone before,” Sadie replied blushing. “I’ve mean, except that one time with Lars…” But her memory of that awkward first kiss was washed away as Jenny gave her a new, far happier memory, kissing her softly on the lips. Sadie blushed harder still, but kissed back, and the two of them continued that kiss for a few seconds. When Sadie opened her eyes, she saw Buck and Sour Cream out of the corner of her eye, having started cuddling eagerly and started kissing tenderly once again. When Jenny broke the kiss, she smiled, “that was my first time kissing a girl too.”

“You did great,” Sadie blurted out, and Jenny started giggling, cuddling the shorter girl to her. Sadie giggled too, and gently cuddled back, both of them looking at each other happily. Sour Cream and Buck had now sat up, and were admiring the two girls in front of them, their own hands grasped tightly together.

Jenny soon let go and sat back down, Buck asked, “do you want to try anything with us?”

“It’s totally OK if you don’t,” Sour Cream added. “If you just like girls, that’s cool, and even if you do, you don’t have to do anything with us you don’t wanna do.”

Sadie smiled at that, comforted a little, and patted the seat next to her. “Sour Cream?” she grinned. He did so eagerly, and this time Sadie was the one to initiate the kiss. Sour Cream kissed back happily, and Buck and Jenny grinned from ear to ear at the sight of their partners making out. When they were done, Sadie cuddled him close, smiling up at him as she rested her head on his soft, slim chest for a moment.

Next she let Buck come over to sit by her and held his warm hand. He grinned and kissed her happily. Sadie kissed back more eagerly this time, noting in her head how different being affectionate each of the three of them felt. Jenny was eager, affectionate and supportive; Sour Cream was soft, cooperative and happy to let others decide the pace of things; Buck, despite his quietness, was the most spontaneous, confident and firm. All of them were wonderful in different ways, she couldn’t choose between them, there was no need. She was so caught up in this thought process she didn’t notice Sour Cream and Jenny snuggling while they watched Buck and Sadie eagerly making out.

When the two had finished making out, they sat next to Sour Cream and Jenny and cuddled up, the two girls sitting between the boys. Sadie rested her head on Sour Cream’s thigh, while Jenny put her head on his shoulder and Buck did the same with hers. “So, do you wanna be our girlfriend?” Sour Cream asked, smiling.

“Definitely,” replied Sadie softly. 

"I guess now, we're a 'quuple'," Buck grinned. And with that, the four band members started to drift off, cuddled up together and exchanging the occasional kiss as each of them fell asleep.

When Steven and Greg returned, they opened the doors to the back of the van to find the band sleeping soundly. “Aww, they must’ve been so tired after the show,” Steven whispered.

“Let’s not wake 'em up, huh?” Greg smiled. He left a few snacks they’d taken from the hotel next to them, quietly shut the back doors of the van and locked it, leaving the band to sleep soundly while he and Steven headed back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars is finally back home, and Sadie and the Cool Kids have an idea about how they want to spend some time with him. (This takes place a few weeks after Change Your Mind, in case you're wondering.)

“I still can’t believe you’ve really been off in space with aliens and being the captain of a starship this whole time!” Jenny exclaimed, huddled on the couch of the Barriga’s living room with Sadie, Buck and Sour Cream huddled up next to her.

“Yeah, I still kinda can’t either,” Lars chuckled, curled up in an armchair. “We were lost for so long, and pretty much the only people from back home I ever got to see were Steven, Connie and Garnet. I mean, I didn’t even know if I’d ever get back to Earth!”

“Aww,” Sadie said softly. “We’re really glad you did, though.” 

“Yeah, we missed you so bad!” Sour Cream chimed in.

“You really did?” he replied, not expecting them to sound as sincere in saying stuff like that as they did. “I mean, I thought about you guys a whole lot. I couldn’t wait to hear your music and stuff!”

“We noticed,” Buck smirked, looking up to see a poster for Sadie Killer and the Suspects he’d had hanging in the living room since the last concert he went to. Despite the whole being off Earth thing, he’d not missed a gig since he’d got back to Earth, even when they went off to Ocean Town or Empire City. “It’s really sweet, though,” he added.

“Thanks guys,” grinned Lars. He was trying really hard not to blush- his weird feelings of admiration for the Cool Kids and attraction to Sadie had obviously been there before he went to space and they’d formed their band, but they’d been stronger since he got to see them again. At least the fact he was now friends with minor celebrities in Beach City made that make a bit more sense in his head.

“No problem,” Jenny giggled. Lars thought she could probably tell he was a little flustered, but he’d be lying if he said he knew how to deal with that.

An idea quickly popped into his head. “I just realized, I don’t think I ever told you why Fluorite looks like she does,” he commented furtively.  
“Oh yeah?” Buck replied. Lars had to be honest, even though he was always nervous as hell talking to Buck, something about him was also kind of really comforting.  
Great. He was getting distracted again. After a second, Lars managed to focus on the story. “Well, uh, it’s because she’s made of six different gems, and ‘cause they all love and trust each other, they stay together to be Fluorite.”  
There was a moment of silence while the four of them took this in. “Oh, that makes sense, yeah!” Sadie grinned. “So like how Garnet is two gems and she formed when they got married, you mean?”  
“Kinda like that, yeah,” Lars replied.  
“Maybe we should see her more often,” Buck remarked with a knowing look to his datemates- not that Lars knew that’s what they were, of course. They all chuckled, and Lars smiled. Maybe it would be nice to hang out with the Off-Colors more, let them tell some of their own stories and stuff.

“Uh… do you guys mind if I go on my phone for a bit?” Lars mumbled, a little overwhelmed but still enjoying their company. The Cool Kids and Sadie nodded, and he started scrolling through his news feeds while they started messaging. Once he’d found something to watch, the others began texting each other, and thanks to the video he didn’t really hear the buzzing as they quietly discussed their feelings about Lars, and formulated an idea.

Once the video ended, he looked up and said politely, “Sorry guys. I was just kinda nervous.”  
“All good,” Sour Cream smiled.  
“We had a thought, though,” Sadie commented. “Nothing bad though, don’t worry,” she clarified to try and keep Lars at ease.  
“Yeah?” Lars replied.  
“Well… you know Fluorite? How she’s six gems together?” Jenny asked. “Do you think, uh… humans can be like that?”  
Lars laughed a little, and they exchanged worried looks. “Humans can’t fuse, guys!” he smirked. “I mean, apart from Steven, but you know.”  
“No, we meant…” Sadie’s cheeks were suddenly very red. “…do you think more than two humans can be together?”  
“Ohh, I see!” Lars answered. “Yeah, I don’t see why not if they all love and look after each other. Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Buck said simply, and quickly turned to Sadie sitting next to him and kissed her softly. Giggling, Sour Cream put his arms round both of them and kissed Buck’s cheek, and Jenny gently held Buck’s hands while kissing Sadie’s head from behind, also chuckling happily.

Lars’s pink face was suddenly lit up by his blushing cheeks. He watched the four of them cuddling intimately with three big prevailing emotions. The first was happiness, at seeing these four people he cared about happy together like this, and comfortable telling him. The second was flustered excitement, combined with the sudden realization that he didn’t just like those three cool kids he’d never quite fitted in with- he loved them. But the third, off the back of the other two, was much less pleasant- jealousy, and frustration with himself that while he’d been off stuck in the middle of deep space, his cute coworker and best friend and the three coolest kids he knew had gotten together, without him.

“So, uh…” Sadie mumbled, still super flustered with her pale cheeks almost glowing red. “What do you think of us being like this?”

“I think it’s awesome!” Lars blurted out, swallowing his jealousy and focusing on how happy his friends were. “I’m really glad you guys are happy together like this. It’s so cool that you all love each other instead of, like, fighting over who gets to be with who!”

“Aww, thanks Lars,” Jenny beamed, relief in her voice. She gently got off the sofa and stepped towards him, looking over him in the chair with a cheesy grin. “The funny thing is, we kinda had an idea.”  
Lars knew what he wanted to believe it would be, but doubted it would really be.  
“We… all really like you. We all think you’re cute, and you’re really sweet with how much you always wanna impress us and hang out. We like you a lot.”  
Lars’s heart leapt into his throat. “Hang on, are you saying-“ he started.  
“Yeah,” Jenny giggled. “Do you wanna date us?” In response, Lars blushed even harder than he had been- he didn’t think that was possible, but evidently it was. Jenny leaned towards him, and before they knew it they were kissing eagerly. Sadie, Buck and Sour Cream watched admiringly, all of them excited to bring Lars into their little group.

“Wanna come sit with us?” Buck asked eagerly.  
“Do I ever,” Lars giggled. The five of them clumsily squeezed onto the couch together, and started cuddling eagerly. 

Buck was the first guy to come on to Lars, gently cupping his cheeks, and asking him, “Is it OK if we do this? Do you like guys?” Lars nodded, and leaned in to kiss him softly. In his head, Lars noted how different Buck felt from Jenny to kiss. With her it was like they both kinda took each other’s lead and neither of them really dictated their pace or anything. With Buck, the boy set the pace for Lars, but in a comforting way where he guided without forcing.

After a little kissing, he moved onto Sour Cream, who grinned at him dorkily, and both boys were giggling happily as they kissed softly, making it up as they went.   
Sour Cream gave him a hug before he moved on to Sadie. The two of them looked flustered at each other, and Lars said quietly, “We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to. If it makes you uncomfortable or anything-“  
“Lars, I feel like you’re a totally different guy to who you were on that island,” Sadie answered, cutting it off. “A much, much cooler guy, and a guy who I think I love. So I wanna leave that guy behind, and love who you are now.”   
She smiled comfortingly at him, and gave him a soft hug. Then, both their minds at rest, they kissed eagerly, and their datemates watched admiringly as they made out a little.

Finally, when both were done, they all squeezed onto the couch and huddled together before putting on some TV. While it was going on, they occasionally held or squeezed each others’ hands and kissed and made out, just reveling in each others’ company.

And the one loving this most of all, in the middle with his new datemates around him, was Lars. He felt so happy he could cry, now he had the company of the people he’d always longed for, and felt more accepted and loved than he could ever remember.  
He was finally one of the Cool Kids, and it felt so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this gay polyam fluff! I've got an idea for a second chapter in the works, and I can promise you things will continue to get gayer :3c


End file.
